Blurring the Lines
by Kurohi Tatsaki
Summary: Kohaku Frost here. This is the final chapter of Blurring, and thank you and love to all my fans. Want more of my fics? Check out my account. Love you all.
1. Green Eyes & Crimson Curls

****

Blurring the 

**Lines**

1 Green eyes and Crimson Curls

All basic disclaimers apply. I don't own Hiei, Kurama or any other Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. All ideas used and original characters are property of Beware of Mage and Tsuki Ryu Productions. Enjoy!!! 

- Kohaku Frost 

President of Beware of Mage and Tsuki Ryu Productions

_"Worthless backstabbing son-of-a-bitch" Hiei_

I don't think you notice

When you see my face

I guess you're waiting

To spin me around again

Wheels I guess are turning 

Somewhere inside my head

I know that this is

Deeper than you get

But you're coming back again

You don't mean to waste my time

But you're coming back …

*******

I don't think you notice

When I can't reach out

I guess you're waiting

On somebody else again

Oh so much for talking

It's all been said before

I'm hearing something 

But I wish you'd just say more

"Finding Me" Vertical Horizon

Hiei climbed through the window soundlessly. He knew Kurama was eating dinner downstairs with his mother so he adjusted the white bandanna holding back his white streaked black hair and sat on the bed to wait. He was never kept waiting long; Kurama was much too horny to neglect Hiei for any great length of time. 

When Hiei's keen demon hearing picked up Kurama's footsteps on the stairs, they also heard the footsteps of…!

"Yusuke, thank you for coming to dinner, Mother enjoys it when I bring friends." Kurama's low voice had the seductive quality reserved for whispering sweet nothings to Hiei.

"Come on, Ku-uh, I mean Shuichi! How could I resist! Your mom's an even better cook than Keiko!" Yusuke Urameshi's too close touching of Kurama and the latter's obvious encouragement and likewise interaction visible through the crack in the door Hiei peered through proved to Hiei that Kurama was up to no good. By the time Kurama's red-haired head had entered the room, Hiei was well hidden outside. Hiei knew Yusuke was involved with a girl named Keiko, Kurama was aware of this even more; he was a close friend of Keiko.

Suddenly it dawned on Hiei that Kurama was sleeping with the dark haired spirit detective. Hiei had been in Makai for the last two months; he had been the victim of prior infidelity, many times, but he had believed Kurama's or as known to humans Shuichi Minamino's love had been more than just the Youko lust retained in his human form. It appeared that Hiei would be suffering from a permanently anti-Kurama broken heart. 

Hiei wrestled with whether to interrupt or to allow Yusuke to continue betraying the trust of Yusuke's girlfriend, who had waited patiently for him; for the well known to Hiei pleasure of bedding the green eyed twenty something reincarnation, though that pleasure Hiei would now have to find the strength to live without forever more. He narrowed his ruby red eyes and contemplated in brooding gloom. Hiei made his choice in the instant Kurama touched his lips to those of the erotically false-resisting Yusuke he had pressed back into the soft pillows of his goose down bed. 

Hiei, twin brother of the ice maiden Yukina, pulled out his travel camera, snapped a full roll of film gave a viscous grin to the startled Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei turned and dashed out into the night, he headed straight to the home of one Keiko Yukimora.

********

"NO!!!! He couldn't have cheated on ME with KURAMA! It is NOT possible Hiei! Yusuke wouldn't do this to me after all we've been through!!" Keiko was in the utmost hysterics of her life; not able to believe the truthful words of the "monster" who had once tried to enslave and transform her into a demon; but Yusuke had saved her…

Keiko collapsed on the floor of her bedroom, shaking with her gut-wrenching sobs as Hiei watched in expressionless and unexpected pain for the now full grown nine-teen year old girl. He had known Keiko Yukimora for five long and Kurama loving years. Never had he seen such sorrow. Hiei had never felt much for humans, except his lover Kurama and his best friend Yusuke. Yukina had married the human Kuwabara less than a year ago; much to Hiei's misery. 

Keiko became more attractive as she aged, though Hiei was strict with himself to be faithful to Kurama regardless of secret love for Keiko, or the burning desire he felt for her; although he loved Keiko from a distance, Yusuke's fiancée or no. Hiei felt that he should do something to ease Keiko's pain; unfortunately he hadn't a clue the appropriate action. He glanced around Keiko's room uncomfortably; he noticed a framed picture taken long ago. It was of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina sitting at the beach in America when they had visited. Hiei experienced a pang of heart ache as he recalled that had been the first night he'd gained the courage to return Kurama's feelings. 

"Keiko, you must remember that you are not the only one hurt by this heinous act of betrayal. The question now is what you're going to do about it." Hiei turned away so Keiko couldn't see the guilt on Hiei's face. He had known about Yusuke's earlier affairs, and regretted not informing Keiko. If he had, Kurama wouldn't have been easily accessible to the one time friend Urameshi. 

Hiei was full demon in his violent desire for vengeance. Kurama had made Hiei play the fool too many times. A chill shiver of fear assaulted Hiei's spine as he felt the horrific and destructive violence of fire demon anger grow and penetrate his flesh , writhing inside him like an Oroboros, devouring itself , merely growing more violent and hungry. Hiei had felt this anger twice before; once, when thrown from the land of his birth, fury toward the Kourime had almost destroyed them, fury toward those abusing Yukina resulted in near death experiences for two hundred human mobsters, Yukina herself had stopped him from killing the incredibly wealthy boss. 

Hiei had been so involved in controlling his rage; he hadn't heard Keiko come up behind him.

"Hiei… I-is it t-t-true? C-can it be that Yusuke never loved me at all? "Keiko strangely received no response. She was suddenly remorseful for placing her needs above those of the more so heartbroken Hiei. She knew it was more painful for Hiei due to the fact that he had such trouble opening up to people. She gently laid her fingers on Hiei's arm, he didn't jerk away, but instead, started shaking. 

Head bowed Hiei showed a small bit of the pain inside him to the receptive girl, he expected her to abandon him, but instead was confronted with the flaming hate in the gentle woman's eyes. He saw a side of Keiko previously hidden to him. He saw the genius plots in her hate, the crippling details in the genius plots, and the unexpected empathy for Hiei's loss. 

_Hold me! Hiei wanted to scream. Make me forget Kurama, make me know only you!_

Hiei's eyes snapped open after closing to hide the power of the shocking emotion that nearly brought him to his knees. He had made it very clear to himself years ago that Keiko would never want him and could never know of the passion he burned with or the love he felt… 

Hiei quickly shut those suicidal thoughts and made what would become one of the most important decisions of his newly declared war on Kurama and Yusuke. 

"Keiko, I have a plan. I want revenge for the cruel turn that they dealt me, and I hope you'll assist me in destroying the life of that worthless backstabbing son-of-a-bitch. Are you in?" 

Keiko's large brown eyes widened and she brushed back a lock of her chocolate brown hair with incredulous fingers. _He wants my help?_ Keiko was dumbfounded by the reaction she felt in the pit of her stomach when she saw the earnest, passionate look in Hiei's eyes. 

"Hiei…" Keiko wanted to see vengeance in the eyes of her new ally. "Hiei, I'll help you in absolutely any way you need me to, on one condition: You must let me have a large hand in Yusuke's utter destruction. Agreed?" Hiei looked into Keiko's reddened eyes, silently, mentally caressed her tearstained cheek and heard over and over again the words "any way you need". 

Hiei smiled in the first contentment he had had in so long, smiled once more at Keiko and begin planning his second step in his new life: gain the love and trust and passion of Keiko Yukimora. It was a given that Hiei would agree to her terms, but maybe for much different reasons. 

********

"Keiko, I don't know where Hiei got those pictures, but they're completely false." Yusuke Urameshi was happily smiling at Keiko as he tried to convince her of his "innocence". He had arrived at the home of Miss Yukimora an hour earlier, freshly and suspiciously showered and - sober? Yusuke watched with inner smugness as doubt crept across Keiko's tear streaked face. He knew Hiei was being cajoled by the luscious Kurama, and Yusuke knew Kurama never failed to get Hiei to come crawling back. Yusuke understood perfectly, Kurama was easily more fun- more experienced- than the boring Keiko, but Yusuke needed someone to cook and clean for him. Yusuke smiled pleasantly, certain that Keiko was his once more… wait, once more?

Why did he get the feeling that she was only partially his now? Yusuke's smooth talk had always worked before, and Keiko couldn't possibly have believed Hiei, could she? Yusuke suddenly felt scared that maybe there was something going on that he was unaware of. There had been a few hours in between the time Hiei had taken the pictures and the time Yusuke had shown up at Keiko's. 

Had something happened between Keiko and _Hiei? _ Had Keiko decided to get revenge on him by sleeping with the demon? Yusuke was much too involved in his own thoughts to see the doubt leave Keiko's face for an instant, then come back in fuller force than it had with Yusuke's words alone.

Had Hiei lied to her? Had she been duped by the demon? Keiko knew about Yusuke's job as a spirit detective, she had found out years ago, when her dog had turned into a demon and had tried to eat her. She also knew that Kurama was a demon incarnate, and that Hiei was half fire demon and half koorime. She had gotten used to these facts over time. So what if they were weird? They were still her friends.

But lately she had sensed some strange feelings coming from Hiei. He'd vanished into Makai, the demon world, two months ago. Appearing suddenly back in human world, like always, Hiei seemed more than a little preoccupied when speaking to Keiko. She admitted Hiei's attractiveness, for a demon; but he, also being arrogant, self-centered, and cold, Keiko figured that the vices out weighed the nearly nonexistent virtues.

But why had he come to her for vengeful assistance? Why had Hiei chosen now to reveal Yusuke's betrayal? Why now, when dozens of times in the past he'd had even better opportunities to break them up? Keiko was not ignorant of Yusuke's desires or those whom he went too to fulfill those desires she would not. She was also aware that Hiei had known all of Yusuke's dirty secrets. _Why? _ Could it be that he was interested in her? Could it be that she had misinterpreted the look in Hiei's beautiful red eyes?

Keiko's disturbing train of thought was interrupted by Yusuke's hand on her cheek. He had a familiar hungry look on his face; she knew Yusuke wanted her, but how could she let him make love to her knowing what she did? Half resolved to be stubborn, Keiko recalled Hiei's advice: the more normal things seemed the more pain he'd feel later. So Keiko glued a happy, impassioned look on her face as always and mentally gritted her teeth. Though Yusuke fancied himself a lover, he'd never pleased Keiko. As Yusuke kissed her, Keiko thought of what it would feel like to be kissed by Hiei. 

********

Hiei felt nothing as Kurama stroked his spiky hair and begged forgiveness. His only thoughts were of the beautiful pain Kurama would soon feel, the sweet, sad look that would be forever etched into his face. The way he and Keiko would leave for America after Kurama and Yusuke were reduced to sniveling worms. 

The way she would smile, and caress his body when their vengeance was completed; the way Hiei would caress her beautiful body. These thoughts gave rise to a strange wave of feelings inside the slightly lust-driven Hiei. He did not feel mere lust; he was more concerned with how Keiko could be best pleased by what would please him. This was brand new territory for him, being filled with concern for another person.

"Hiei, I love you still and always. But if you would tell me when you're going to leave, then maybe I wouldn't feel abandoned every time you go. And I would be able to plan something special for you." Kurama turned Hiei's face towards himself and gazed deeply into Hiei's eyes. The green eyes stared into the red ones with the passion long known to mean to Hiei that Kurama was "in the mood". 

"Kurama… no, I'm through, I'm done with you! I haven't loved you for a long, long time." Hiei snapped. He had decided to jump to step two without completing step one. So what; Keiko would just have to understand Hiei's feelings. Though he knew Keiko would go through with making up with Yusuke, there was no way in hell he was enduring Kurama's touch any longer. 

Kurama's face had the most pained look that Hiei had seen on the human. A mixture of shock, disbelief, and… fear? 

End Chapter One- Green Eyes and Crimson Curls

Sorry to leave ya'll hanging, but I don't want my chapters too long. This will be a lime, just so I don't embarrass myself. Personally I feel its best not to write things I know nothing about. So, what do ya think? This is my first Yu Yu fic. I try to avoid info gathered solely from other fics, but if you have any proven info that may help make my story more interesting, feel free to inform me. Oh, one more thing, I LOVE _TEN YEARS OF WAITING_!!!! Ya know the brilliant fic by Kurohi Tatsaki.

Happy Reading,

Kohaku Frost


	2. Short Demons & Pretty Girls

****

Blurring the Lines

2 Short Demons and Pretty Girls 

All basic disclaimers apply; I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All ideas and original characters used are property of Beware of Mage LTD and Tsuki Ryu Productions. Oh, yeah I don't own any of the lyrics I print; I just think they add a nicely atmospheric touch, and belong to musicians whose music I adore. Have fun reading!! 

Kohaku Frost

-President of Beware of Mage and Vice President of Tsuki Ryu Productions

__

"So, how much time do you think it will take for you to make the ningen girl love you?" Angel 

Laughing so hard I've got tears in my eyes

Walk in the park under sapphire skies

Oh I can't believe that you're still around

Almost forgot how you let me down

Crying so deep that I think I might die

Your mistakes I keep in the back of my mind

So hard to let go but I'm coming 'round 

The scars are still fragile, don't let me down

So don't blow it, no not a little bit 

Cause now you're all mine

Don't you forget it

Don't blow it, even a little bit 

'Cause now you're all mine

Don't you forget it 

Don't let me down

Time after time it's just too much to take

I've waited so long to get to this place

And finally it feels like the lost was found

You've got me filled up now don't let me down

So don't blow it, no not a little bit

'Cause now you're all mine

Don't you forget it 

So don't blow it, even a little bit 

'Cause now you're all mine

Don't you forget it 

Don't let me down

"Don't let me down" No Doubt

Hiei was puzzled by Kurama's highly unanticipated reaction to rejection. He had thought Kurama would be shocked, yes; but fear? When had the formerly desirable kitsune–incarnate ever been afraid of him? Was Hiei that threatening? 

A sudden thought pierced the fire demon's mind. What had Keiko thought when Hiei had been so angry? Had she been afraid? Had he ever given her reason to fear him? He had always been careful to never harm or frighten Keiko, but still, could she fear him as Kurama now did? Hiei's heart stopped as he confronted his fear of losing even the tiniest portion of interaction with Keiko. 

"Kurama, why do you hold fear in your eyes?" Hiei asked no one in particular as he had fled Kurama's bedroom within seconds of the rejection. 

Hiei was alone on an icy peak hidden in the depths of a friend's estate in Makai. He knew Keiko would be furious with him for leaving, but he had to get away. He couldn't have stayed there another moment subject to that look in Kurama's pretty green eyes. 

Hiei was certain that there was no way Keiko would ever want a coward like him. So he would go back to ningenkai and spend his days watching her like he had before. No, that wouldn't work; Keiko was his one weakness. And Hiei was fiercely jealous of any stupid ningen that came near his beloved. It wouldn't do at all for Hiei to interfere any further in the life of his most beautiful human. 

"Keiko, could you ever love a monster? Even a monster as horrible and violent as me?" Hiei was half scared out of his skin when he heard his host's amused chuckle behind him.

"Hiei, you weren't lying; you're crazy about this girl!" The magnificently winged demoness Angel; neighbor and friend of Mukuro, Hiei's boss; smiled a most evil smile and held out a large leather-bound tome. On the cover of the antiquated volume was embossed:

Magicks for Demons in Love with Unsuspecting Mortals 

(Particularly Humans)

Hiei didn't bother to conceal his shock. The thought of using a spell had never entered his mind. But at the same time he wasn't surprised; Angel had the largest library in all the worlds, and she was always loaning books to friends to fix their problems. Besides, as the most powerful mage in Makai, it was natural for her to think of magic first. 

"Perform a spell on a human girl? That of all things is unethical, especially since it is completely forbidden by Spirit World law." Hiei felt slight incredulity that Angel would tempt the temper of the mighty Koenma. Yet there was a reckless lawlessness that Hiei found so attractive about the demon Lady. She had always been a dynamic daredevil; testing all known limits and even some that would have killed Hiei himself. 

A small, wicked glimmer shone in the deep colored eyes hidden behind blonde bangs. 

"If it had been one of the spell books written twenty-thousand years ago, then it would be severely illegal. But if you would direct your gaze to the cover once again…?" Angelique was one of the cleverest persons Hiei had ever dealt with, and he was very careful not to work against her. So; almost certain of what he would see Hiei looked again at the book. And, yes his guess was correct. 

By Angel the Dark Lady 

Hiei smiled slowly, thinking to himself that he should have known better. But he was loathing committing to casting a spell on his human beloved. Hiei didn't even need to voice his hesitation. Angel snatched the book back and opened it to a page in the middle. Then, holding it open, she handed it to Hiei once again. He read silently: 

****

A Spell for Consenting Lovers

This spell is intended to unite the hearts of two lovers, one demon and one human. This spell is intended to be cast by the demon party; its effects are that it solidifies the love between the two persons. The most important factors for success are that romantic affection must already exist; and it MUST be mutual affection. 

The book went on to list the ingredients. Hiei begin looking at his dearest female friend in a new, entirely unromantic light. She knew him better than he knew himself, it appeared. No surprise that Hiei was frightened by that, he knew little about Angel, except that she was a true till death sort of friend. She was more of a bad weather friend; best when gone to with shattering emotional or physical pain. She had a very soothing personality, especially to Hiei. 

Angel had chosen Hiei for her closest companion due to his soft spot for children. This was important because at the end of every lunar cycle, Angel died, and at the beginning of the next she was reborn in infant form. At these times she went to Hiei for her care taking. 

"Hiei, if you have any questions, feel free to ask any time, though preferably before next Tuesday. I hope I will see you then? That is if you are not to busy to spend time with me …?" Angel flexed the three pairs of wings she was famous for and smiling knowingly at Hiei's blush at the prior insinuation. Hiei turned slightly, facing the glacial snow that covered the peak. Struck with a rare resolve, Hiei accepted the book from Angel and shoved his conscience to the back of his mind. He suspected that Angel would not mind terribly if he cast and extra spell or two on Kurama. Hmm… Cast a spell on Kurama? Ignoring the indolent little smirk that played over Angel's face, as if she had read his thoughts, Hiei flipped through the yellowed pages in the very back of the book. He was well aware that Angel kept all her vengeance spells in the back of any of her spell books; and she had no qualms about letting her friends cast her vengeance spells indiscriminately. Knowing her like he did, Hiei was willing to stake his life on his belief that Angel would have made up some good punishments for Kurama in particular.

Angel had never been fond of Hiei's former lover. She thought he was too stuffy to be worthy of Hiei's affection. And rightly so, my friend, Hiei thought with a hint of speculation. 

"Angel…? Do you have any interesting, uh, vengeance spells in here?" Hiei felt asking was better than randomly guessing at one of Angel's concoctions. A brilliantly beautiful smile lit up the sorceress's elegant face.

"Hehehehehehe! What sort of vengeance spells are you interested in, my heart broken little friend?" 

"How about something... that would cause him... intense discomfort?" Hiei's eyes glinted with a spark of pure malice. In a sudden burst of inspiration, he knew precisely the sort of spell he wanted Angel to cast on Kurama. "Ah, I know! How about something that will make it impossible for him to enjoy sex?!"

Angel's eyes lit up once more. Her expression clearly portrayed the fact that she had the perfect spell in mind. "You mean... perhaps, something that will make it impossible for him to come?"

Hiei's face was overwhelmed by pure delight. He himself never would have been able to come up with something so truly evil. Angel's words had started the gears in Hiei's mind and now he had an extra little something that would make it all the more painful. "Exactly what you said, Angel... only, with the provision that I am the exception. How about we make it so that **_I_** am the only one who can release the spell?"

"Hiei, sometimes, you surprise even me! How did you know that I created at least half a dozen spells that would fit that description with varying degrees of humiliation and pain?"

____________________

Author's note: 

sesshomaru - I hit writer's block but I had Kurohi post this chapter anyway, and I had planned for Kurama to get his. Thank you for inspiring me to think in terms of revenge for this chapter! ^_^

Mizustarangel - Thank you for reading this fic! Thank you for giving me my first review EVER!!!!! ^______________________^


	3. Black Cats, Broomsticks, & Red, Red Rose...

**Blurring the Lines**

****

3 Black Cats, Broomsticks, and Red, Red Roses

All basic disclaimers apply; I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All ideas and original characters used are property of Beware of Mage and Tsuki Ryu Productions. Oh, yeah I don't own any of the lyrics I print; I just think they add a nicely atmospheric touch, and belong to musicians whose music I adore. Have fun reading!! 

Kohaku Frost

-President of Beware of Mage and Vice President of Tsuki Ryu Productions

^_^ I'm SOOOOO happy! Yesterday I got my first two reviews for this fic, my first reviews EVER!!! My mom and grandma had to tell me nonstop to shut up when I came home from my sleepover at Kurohi's house. I couldn't stop talking about getting positive reviews. I am pretty certain that given the fact that I'm moving to Belize, I will be spending all my free time on the phone or the computer, updating my fan fics either by dictation to Kurohi or by typing them myself. *feels tap on shoulder and looks up, meets angry gaze of red haired mother* "Type your stupid story, or get to your homework NOW!" 0__0' *Mother walks away and I slink back to the computer to finish this author's note* Anyway, in this chapter Hiei tries to win Keiko's love. It'll probably be a long chapter, but I'm not sure. Enjoy! 5/? /03

_It's taken much too long _

To get it right

Would it be so wrong 

To maybe find someone

A miracle 

And all you really need

Is everything you could never be

And so you'd give it all

For a miracle

Is there a trace

Inside her face 

Of a lonely miracle

And so you wait 

And lie awake

For a lonely miracle

You never really know

What it is

Not until it goes

And if it comes again

It's a miracle

But what you miss is love

In everything below and up above

And could she bring it all

A miracle

Is there a trace

Inside her face 

Of a lonely miracle

And so you wait 

And lie awake

For a lonely miracle

All you wanted was a (miracle)

All you needed was a miracle

A miracle

All you wanted was a (miracle)

All you needed was a miracle

A miracle

It's taken so long to get it right 

Could it be so wrong

To maybe find someone

A miracle

Is there a trace

Inside her face 

Of a lonely miracle

And so you wait 

And lie awake

For a lonely miracle

"Miracle" Vertical Horizon

Keiko woke up feeling dirty. Every time Yusuke touched her, she felt dirty afterwards. It had always been this way; as she got older, Keiko discovered that although she did love Yusuke, she loved him as a friend. But Hiei… She and Hiei had never been close in any sense of the word. The black and white haired demon with those amazing red eyes had always paid scant attention to her; but yesterday, he had seemed so … vulnerable. He had touched her soul in a way she had never known before. 

Keiko crawled out of her rumpled sheets and stumbled to the bathroom and a hot shower. She stripped off the thin nightshirt she had pulled on after Yusuke left; she found it impossible to sleep in the nude. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she stared in disgust at the long, ugly black mascara streaks marring her pretty face. She had cried herself to sleep and her appearance was paying the price for her. 

She looked out the bathroom window and was startled to see how far the sun had climbed in the clear blue sky. Keiko shook her head vigorously, resulting in her tangled brown hair flying around her face and making an even larger mess. Keiko stepped into the shower and ran the water on full blast. The water was so loud that she didn't hear the bedroom window open and someone enter, or the intruder move around the room, or said intruder's departure. 

Keiko rinsed her hair one last time and wrapped a towel around the silky mass turban-style before stepping out of the shower stall and wrapping a large towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom and was met with a sight unlike anything she'd seen thus far in her young life: her room was filled with flowers. Flowers of all sizes and colors, but only a single, solitary red rose on her pillow, with a handwritten note next to it. It was a handwriting she didn't recognize. She inhaled the sweet perfume the flowers gave off, and it soothed her tired spirit. 

She walked to the bed and picked up the note. It read:

Keiko;

You will probably be visited by Kurama within the next few days. TELL HIM NOTHING ABOUT US!!! I'm sorry; I couldn't go through with any reconciliation. I will be here later this week. I know you may hate me for letting you down, but I hope you can forgive me. I hope you like the flowers; I chose them because they remind me of your beauty. 

Hiei

The small slip of paper floated to the floor unhindered by the now nerveless hand it had resided in 'til its defeated descent to the soft blue carpet. ~Wh-wh-what? H-Hiei sent me these flowers? 'Remind me of your beauty'? It –it sounds almost like a love letter…~ Keiko felt her face get so hot she thought she'd get sunburn. Hiei writing her love letters? She must still be dreaming. Hiei would never do something so unpredictably sweet. Yet, Keiko thought with a small smile, he did. He'd sent her a love letter. As she allowed herself to fall back onto her bed, she was watched intently by a beautiful black cat with eyes of gold. 

***

Hiei felt he was due for a nice, long nap in a secluded place where no one could find him for, oh say ten or twenty years. He had done everything Angel had demanded; he'd performed perfectly every task that Angel had prescribed, convincing him that if he wanted Keiko's love, he had damn well better be loving to her. He had no trouble being loving to Keiko; he would enjoy it immensely if only he was certain that he would not be rejected. 

Angel had assured him that Keiko would not turn him away without undue provocation; meaning: Hiei had damn well better keep his hands to himself. Well, for now anyway. Hiei had penned a love letter to Keiko and had had Angel send one of her servants to deliver it. At the last moment, Hiei had ordered that the servant fill Keiko's room with flowers while she showered and to return with a full report on her activities of the last day and night. The servant would be returning soon and Hiei was getting very anxious about what she would report.

The rather short fire demon was sitting in one of the many courtyards when Angel and the servant came to find him. A large weight seemed to settle over his shoulders as he watched the two of them in deep conversation as they approached. Angel wore a beautiful blue kimono, with a pattern of small violet flowers that matched the color of her eyes today. And the servant wore her predictable silvery white tunic, belted with a black sash and the outfit was completed by a pair of black leggings and matching black boots. Her lovely silver hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon, exposing her long, pointed but well shaped ears. The only colors her clothing contained were black and white; thereby making her shockingly blue eyes all the more startling. Hiei had known the 'servant' since she had been a small child, clinging to Angel's skirts. Azura had been rescued from the clutches of death; ever since, Azura had been like a daughter to the powerful demoness Angel, one of the only people to ever see the tender side of her. 

Azura looked to where Hiei sat in one of the ancient, rambling trees that offered their shade almost anywhere in the garden. Obviously, Hiei would have chosen one of the farthest trees to be his chair, considering that he wanted to be alone with his apprehension. He had been a prominent figure in her life since she was a small child, always helping her when she needed someone to get her kites out of trees and Hiei helped train her when Angel couldn't. The elfin-looking demoness had loved it when Angel made Hiei baby-sit her foster daughter; but she would have loved it even more if Hiei had returned the slightest hint that he felt the same way about her that she did about him. But now it appeared that he had fallen for a human girl that was his best friend's lover. It was, Azura felt, an incredibly stupid move, one Hiei would be sure to regret later on.

"Hiei, you can come down from there you know." Angel smiled up at him with understanding. "It appears that Kurama has not arrived at Keiko's house yet, but I myself detected a rather warm feeling when she read your note." Hiei's eyes snapped open as he stared down at his lovely friend. 

"What's the significance of a 'warm feeling'? I don't get it. It's not bad, is it?" A soft note of panic had crept into his deep voice. Azura grinned and hid the smirk she was feeling all over her soul. Hiei, for all his romance with Kurama, knew nothing of human expressions of love and affection. Keeping Keiko away from him would be easy now. 

Suddenly, Caia, a servant of Angel's resident clairvoyant, came streaking across the lawns toward them. She was screaming something that they couldn't catch at that distance, but Angel went white. She turned to run back to the mansion, and as an after thought, waved her hand quite peculiarly. When Azura looked for Hiei's reaction, the gorgeous fire demon was fighting with all his strength to get free of the tree that had come to life and the tree was fighting with all it had to keep Hiei trapped. 

Fury spread it fiery fingers across Hiei's face. He had heard what Caia had been screaming; so had Angel, and in her infinite foresight, she'd had a binding spell ready for when Hiei eventually heard the message. The scream still echoed through his mind:

_" Master! Kurama has attacked the human girl!!!!" _

And as Hiei struggled to free himself, an ebony colored house cat rubbed itself against the trunk of the tree. Its eyes were large and a clear golden color. 

End Chapter Three – Black Cats, Broomsticks, and Red, Red Roses

Well, I took my sweet time writing this chapter and I sincerely apologize to anyone who wanted me to update quickly (I don't get many reviews, so I don't know how many people like my fic). Thanks from the bottom of my heart to all those wonderful people who have reviewed. My fic will be taking more of a serious turn now. R&R!!! 7/12/03


	4. Keiko's Confession

****

Blurring the Lines

****

4 Keiko's Confession

All basic disclaimers apply; I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All ideas and original characters used are property of Beware of Mage and Tsuki Ryu Productions. Oh, yeah I don't own any of the lyrics I print; I just think they add a nicely atmospheric touch, and belong to musicians whose music I adore. Have fun reading!! 

Kohaku Frost

-President of Beware of Mage and Vice President of Tsuki Ryu Productions

Hello! I'm gonna keep this short; hope everyone liked the last chapter. Lyrics and story coming up! 7/19/03 

__

"For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold

And it leaves me there without a place to call my own

I know now what shadows can see

There's no point in running 'less you run with me

It's half the distance through the open door

Before you cut me down

Again

Let me introduce you to the end

And I feel the cold wind blowing beneath my wings

It always leads me back to suffering

But I will soar until the wind whips me down

Leaves me beaten on unholy ground again

So tired now of paying my dues

I start out strong but then I always lose

It's half the distance before you leave me behind

It's such a waste of time

'Cause my shackles 

You won't be

And my rapture

You won't believe

And deep inside you will bleed for me

So here I slave inside of a broken dream

Forever holding on to splitting seams

So take your piece and leave me alone to die

I don't need you to keep my faith alive

I know now what trouble can be

And why it follows me so easily

It's half the distance through the open door

Before you shut me down 

Again

Let me introduce you to the end

'Cause my shackles 

You won't be

And my rapture

You won't believe

And deep inside you will bleed for me

Though you know you care

'Cause my shackles 

You won't be

And my rapture

You won't believe

And deep inside you will bleed for me

And my laughter 

You won't hear

The faster

I disappear

And time will burn your eyes to tears"

"Shackled" Vertical Horizon

The doorbell pealed as Keiko finished practicing on her piano and remembering Hiei's note, she steeled herself for a confrontation. Keiko patted down her brown hair and straightened the clinging red dress that her mother had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. She had hoped that Hiei would have arrived before Kurama so that she wouldn't have to face her former friend alone, but it appeared that she would be flying solo. She walked to the door quickly, and opened it to find, as she had feared, Kurama. But she had not even suspected: Yusuke stood beside Kurama, tears running down his cheeks and a red mark on the side of his face. 

Kurama pushed past Keiko and Yusuke followed like a whipped puppy. Kurama appeared to have changed quite a bit from the last time she had seen him. His hair was a tangled mess and there were dark circles around his beautiful green eyes, eyes that weren't so beautiful anymore. The green was dulled by nights of restless sleep and rivers of tears that couldn't flow anymore. Yusuke looked little better. His cheek was red where Keiko guessed correctly, Kurama had slapped him; he was looking at Kurama like a lovesick cow and it was obvious that Kurama didn't want him. The red headed young man turned to Keiko with a type of panicked desperation in his eyes and voice.

"Keiko, I feel I must admit my sins. Yusuke and I have been having an affair for the last year and a half." He paused. "Keiko, betraying your trust the way I did was – no, is - unforgivable. I do not ask to be forgiven at such an early date, but I _need_ Hiei to forgive me." Kurama reached out and gripped Keiko by the shoulders tightly and forced her to look into his eyes. Eyes smarting with the pain, she tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip. 

"I don't understand Kurama. What is it that you expect me to do?" Keiko managed to pull free and she backed off a few steps. A strange, frightening look came into Kurama's eyes, making them appear glazed. Yusuke's shoulders shook and he smiled blearily at his former fiancée. 

"Keiko, you've gotta take me back and give Hiei up. It's that simple; Kurama loves Hiei, I love Kurama, Hiei loves you, and you love me. It makes no sense to hang on to someone you don't love." Yusuke made it sound so easy, but Keiko hadn't heard a word after 'Hiei loves you'. These words seemed to settle around her like a warm glow, explaining the feeling of happiness she had been floating in for the last three days: Hiei had been being so considerate because he loved her. Keiko stumbled over to an armchair and sat down, shock making her knees weak for a reason she couldn't understand. Kurama and Yusuke came and sat on the couch across from her, both of them looking at her with intense impatience. 

Well, they could just sit and be impatient for all Keiko cared. She needed to think this over. She needed to know if it was true that Hiei loved her, she needed…

In her mind rose Hiei's face; the large eyes the color of blood, lit with a fire that could never be put out, a fire that she had always known in her heart burned for her. She had always known that; whenever she had looked in those hypnotic red eyes she'd seen the truth, the love Hiei had denied for the mistaken hope that Kurama would change, but at the release of such forceful restraint, Hiei was having trouble not letting all his dams break. He wanted to tell her his dreams, but Kurama continued to stand in the way. Keiko's mind was made up and her heart was set.

"You're wrong Yusuke. I don't love you, Kurama doesn't love Hiei and I won't be hanging onto someone I don't love, because Hiei would never let me go, and I would die before I let someone take me from the one that holds my soul." Kurama's face lost all color and as Keiko stared in his eyes something seemed to shatter. Before she could defend herself, Keiko felt the hot sting of Kurama's whip cut through her soft skin. She heard Yusuke scream and then she heard a chant and gazed into deep blue eyes as the darkness spread, ultimately covering her chocolate gaze. 

***

The poor girl was lucky the seer had warned Angel of Kurama's actions. As it was Angel had almost been too late to save the lovely young woman. As Angel had traveled through the warp spell she'd heard Keiko's words. Oh if only the human had the courage to tell Hiei! The fire demon still hadn't recovered from the shock of hearing that Keiko had been harmed by his former lover. 

Hiei sat at Keiko's bedside, cradling her hand in both of his, occasionally brushing back the dark brown locks he'd come to adore. Angel watched as for the hundredth time he stroked her hair, still unaware of her confession of love. It was so sad, watching them there, they fit together perfectly, and Angel wanted nothing more than to bring them together, but her hands were tied. All she could do was make the girl's last moments worth dying for; and hope that Hiei would forgive her for not being able to save his beloved. 

End Chapter Four - Keiko's Confession

I intended for this chapter to be longer, but whatever. Everybody remember that spell book that Angel gave Hiei? Good, it'll come into play in the next chapter for sure. R&R!!! 7/21/03


	5. Angel's Protection

Blurring the Lines  
  
5 Angel's Protection  
  
All basic disclaimers apply; I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All ideas and original characters used are property of Beware of Mage and Tsuki Ryu Productions. Oh, yeah I don't own any of the lyrics I print; I just think they add a nicely atmospheric touch, and belong to musicians whose music I adore. Have fun reading!! Kohaku Frost  
  
Hel-loo everybody! I just won a Simpsons poster in a dart game at the Cheyenne Frontier Days so forgive me (I spent two hours picking out and memorizing the locations of every character that I am familiar with). This lovely little chapter will be longer than the last, I promise. As the chapter title states, the chapter will provide. R&R!!! ^_^ 8/6/03  
  
Run, running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side  
  
Me, I'm the chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
  
And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up, let's keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
Running, running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
  
Be, be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
Running, running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
  
Running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
  
The future.  
  
Running, running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
  
Running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
  
"Running" No Doubt  
  
Soft, gentle hands brushed back her hair, a woman's hands, Keiko realized. But, her mother had died years earlier, Shizuru was in America, Botan had married Koenma and wouldn't have come to her rescue, because she was on her honeymoon.  
  
Then Keiko remembered the last thing she saw before she blacked out: eyes bluer than a deep, deep lake under a cloudless sky on a sunny day. The eyes had been those of the woman who saved her. The woman who was caring for her now, the owner of those beautiful eyes, the woman now washing her face. The woman stroked back Keiko's hair one more time, before starting conversation.  
  
"I see that you are conscious again, Miss Yukimora. Sshhh!!! Hiei is sleeping in a chair right next to the bed. If you say anything, he'll wake up and he needs his rest; he's been watching over you for the last week." Keiko couldn't open her eyes, but her lips moved in a smile. Angel smiled mournfully in the twilight darkness dimming the objects in the opulent bedroom. Hiei would be waking up from the discreet sleep spell she'd cast on him, and he would not be happy about it. "I have bad news that I wish more than anything that I could change. You are dying, Miss Yukimora. It's a poison that I can't counter, one created by Kurama. I'm so, so sorry I can't save you. I must leave now, I will be reborn soon and I don't want to trouble your beloved Hiei with my needs, seeing as he'll be grieving for you for the rest of his life. I myself know of no cure for the poison in your system, but if you should manage to overcome it, I will be at the Tower of Roses. Should you need anything, tell my daughter, Azura. The best of luck, Miss Yukimora." Angel couldn't quell the feeling that she hadn't done enough. She lifted a beautiful blue gemstone pendant from around her neck and placed it on the chest of the girl. Angel held her hands over the pendant, and began the spell to activate its hidden properties.  
  
"Shard of Omni  
Grant my wish  
Protect what poison  
Would steal away,  
Save her soul  
Cast upon her the  
Sleep of the Gardi  
Til a cure is found"  
  
The pendant glowed brightly for a moment, dimmed and returned itself to darkness. Keiko had drifted into sleep moments before, and Angel sighed, the spell had been one of the more energy draining magics. The sleep of the Gardi would keep Keiko alive, but she would never wake. Once the cure for the poison was found, she could throw off the sleep, but no human had ever been able to.  
  
Kurama had already poisoned Keiko by the time he attacked. The shoulder squeeze; he had worn a ring with a poisoned barb, squeezing her shoulder had hurt so much because he'd pierced her skin. The attack was merely to injure her badly enough so that she'd pass out, enabling the poison to spread undetected through her system. Well, this time Angel could say with complete honesty that she was happy with Hiei's choosing this Keiko girl, even if she was human. She was a beautiful girl, possessing determination and a quiet strength that would be good for Hiei. The same strength Kohaku had radiated like light from a flame. Angel only prayed that she would survive.  
  
Kohaku.Angel thought about her estranged sister for a moment, and from the Queen of her race, Angel's thoughts shifted to the events preceding her voluntary exile. Oh how the mighty fall! If Kurama became Yoko Kurama in an effort to destroy Keiko, Angel might have to return to her ancestral home, Garden, to restudy the Magic of Black Wings, the ultimate skill set of her clan. Angel sighed, careful not to disturb the once more sleeping Keiko. The demoness known as the Dark Lady would sooner die than see harm come to her loved ones, especially Hiei. The beauties of being in love.something that had been missing from Angel's life for centuries. The hole Shadow had left in her heart still went unfilled, but the pain had eased after finding Hiei.  
  
Hiei would find happiness in Keiko's arms, and that was all that mattered to Angel. Only if Kurama killed the girl outright, then Angel would have had a chance. What!?!?!?!!!!! What was she doing thinking that?!?! There was absolutely no reason for Angel to be.jealous? Was she jealous of Hiei's love for Keiko? But why would her feelings make themselves known now of all times? Right when Hiei was in reach of true happiness would she snatch it away with her selfishness? Her body shook, her eyes burned and she felt her wings spread, revealing the full wingspan of a royal Gardi about to make like a phoenix and burn.  
  
Angel fled the room, headed for the sanctuary of her flower palace, the farthest residence from the Palace of the Starscapes, the place where Keiko now rested in an unoccupied guest room. Angel had half a dozen palaces that she traveled between during the year, and at least twice that many that she used for special occasions. The Tower of Roses was one of the rarely used ones. It was a living, growing tower of vines and climbing roses that had been a gift to Angel from the king of the Yokos. She went there when she felt wounded, or wanted to be alone. Azura, her adopted daughter, would not question, and Hiei had only been there once, so even if he was inclined to find her (which due to Keiko's condition he would not) he would be unable to. She would not be able to save Keiko, and she had to leave, so that her needs wouldn't interfere in Hiei's grief.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei woke, hearing a repressed groan from somewhere in the room where Keiko was, the room where he had so peacefully slept a moment earlier. As he sat up, a beautifully woven blanket fell off his lean form. The half koorime saw that it was Angel's blanket, the one that her sister had given her. Hiei rose stealthily, all his senses screaming that something wasn't right, that something was missing that shouldn't be. Keiko was all right, she was sleeping now, her body healing from her injuries.  
  
The groan had not been an illusion. Hiei saw the door swing shut, not from a push by mortal hand, but by the ghostly hand of the strange Makai wind that tended to help guide Hiei's life. Hiei spared one last glance for the sleeping girl lying in the bed he'd slept in hundreds of times. He wanted to stay and hold her hand, but his sixth sense kept screaming that danger was threatening someone special to him. He stalled longer, and Keiko opened her eyes.  
  
"Hiei.? Where's the lady?" Keiko seemed to get suddenly weak, it hurt so badly. The pain was of the burning variety. Deep down inside, Keiko knew that she was dying; even the lady had told her so. All she could do know was try to fight it. But.she didn't want to die; she wanted to live, to share her life with Hiei. She had awakened to face death as best she could, when she'd had the richest happiness of her life within reach after so long. Hiei stroked her face and felt fear creep along his spine. She didn't look too good; and besides Angel was supposed to watch over the girl.  
  
"Keiko, you shouldn't speak now. You need to rest." Hiei didn't like the pallor in her cheeks. It scared him.  
  
"Tell.the lady.I.don't hate.her for not being .able to save me. Promise me.you'll never go back.to Kurama.promise me, love." Keiko felt the life slipping out of her body like a flame burning through her veins, a spreading fire, sapping her strength. Hiei saw the blue gemstone pendant and he remembered Azura telling him about its abilities, and how it would prevent death. There was still hope that he and Keiko could be together. But in order to remove the sleep he would have to find Angel. He was no longer afraid for Keiko's life; but he didn't want her to be trapped in the sleep that served as death for Angel's race.  
  
"Keiko, where did the lady go? Did she tell you?" Hiei didn't want to seem insensitive, but if Keiko was to be cured and eventually awakened, he had to find the powerful sorceress. And.as he looked around the room he saw the vengeance spell book that Angel had given him. Mild stuff such as its contents weren't good enough for Kurama now. He wanted the Yoko incarnation to die, and die painfully.  
  
"Tower.Roses." Keiko was puzzled, the burning had ceased, but she was getting very sleepy. It didn't seem like she was dying anymore; but it didn't feel like living either. It felt like going to bed after a tough day at the store where she worked. It felt kinda.nice. Hiei watched as the sleep took her.  
  
"Keiko, I love you. I will see you when you wake.Keiko?" Hiei whispered the name softly, aware that she had heard his declaration of love, but by the second time he whispered her name, she was in the warm embrace of the dream fairy.  
  
A strange stinging pierced his eyes. He felt something wet slide down his cheeks and black hirui-seki stones fell to rest on the blanket covering Keiko. He looked at the tear gems dumbly. More slid down the soft cheeks and joined their fellows on the blanket. He realized he was crying, and as soon as the thought connected he started to cry harder. Soon, Hiei's face was buried in his arms and he was bawling in anguish.  
  
He noticed that the tears had stopped a few hours later. Keiko's bed was protected in the beautiful hirui-seki stones. Hiei got up after watching the even rise and fall of Keiko's chest, convinced that she was sleeping peacefully. He straightened his clothing and left the room, looking back once, a temporary goodbye and a promise of vengeance.  
  
Keiko had mentioned Tower.Roses. It might be the Palace of Springtime, or the Fortress la Rosa, or the Tower of Roses. Shocked at his own stupidity, Hiei groaned. It would be the third option. Angel retreated to the Tower when she craved alone time. Hiei needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on. The Tower cut short the time until she was an adult. By now, she'd be about sixteen. She always looked cute as a teenager, all beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Hiei flitted to the nearest open window, the very same that Angel had escaped through. He smelled the one of a kind perfume the winged demoness wore and he followed it through the night, chasing away the thought of Keiko never waking. But.it was easier than he'd thought it would be. Thoughts of Angel crossed his mind in disarray. Her baby form the freshest of all.  
  
He had enjoyed taking care of her. Hiei relished the time spent playing with her as a toddler, the childish squeak of "Heehay" always made him melt. The one thing he'd always been able to depend on was the delightfully sarcastic and caustic approach Angel took towards life. Being with her always made him feel better about himself, he truly respected her, and he loved her as the teacher he had yearned for his whole life. In return for keeping her safe, Angel had shared her life and knowledge with Hiei. Hiei had no idea how Angel felt about him. He knew that she would go out of her way to make him happy, but the black haired demon sighed again. She always did loving things for him, so did that mean that.?  
  
No, Hiei told himself firmly. She was not in love with him! If she was, Hiei knew she was the type of person who would tell him. Unless.he had confessed his love for Keiko, and Angel had held back, because she thought it would make him happy. If Keiko never woke up, Hiei knew he would survive. If Keiko fell for another guy, he knew he'd get over it. And Angel would selflessly comfort him, never saying what he had finally guessed.  
  
The ominous Tower of Roses came into view, and Hiei was thrilled to see a light shining from the window of the library there. It appeared that Angel was already researching punishments for Kurama. Oh joy, the fox's time has come to an end.  
  
End Chapter Five - Angel's Protection  
  
Thank you for reading. I called Kurohi last night and she said I had another review! Thank you fifth reviewer! You made my day.  
Kohaku Frost 


	6. Brief Happiness

Blurring the Lines  
  
6 Brief Happiness  
  
All basic disclaimers apply; I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All ideas and original characters used are property of Beware of Mage and Tsuki Ryu Productions. Oh, yeah I don't own any of the lyrics I print; I just think they add a nicely atmospheric touch, and belong to musicians whose music I adore. Have fun reading!! Kohaku Frost  
  
Hello! I will be updating two or more chapters at a time, about every weekend if I'm lucky. Thank you to all my reviewers. Next chapter!  
  
There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
  
But you see the colors in me  
Like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses  
You're something else  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
  
You've used up all your coupons  
And all you got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be.  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
"Underneath It All" No Doubt  
  
Hiei stood in the library's window, his eyes following the sorceress moving about the room frantically. Angel wore her spell casting robes. They were a little bit big for her now, seeing as she was nearly a foot shorter than normal. She was about fourteen, and could be easily considered a perfect miniature of her usual self. It appeared that she was casting a very complex spell, something that had brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Angel." Hiei stepped into the room, landing at her side. She jumped and backed away from him a few steps. Angel's lower lip trembled and Hiei realized that she was afraid of him. Why? It ran up and smacked him on the nose. Keiko was in the clutches of what was death for Angel's race. And Hiei loved Keiko, so he might hold her responsible for what happened.  
  
"Hi-Hiei.i-is Keiko sleeping?" Angel trembled, very aware that at her current power level, Hiei could defeat her without breaking a sweat. She saw the way he looked at her, derision seeping from his gaze. He walked towards her, his stare preventing escape.  
  
"Yes. But you should know I would never hold you responsible for such a thing. I am grateful that you saved her life." Hiei reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Hiei felt the tug of her mesmerizing eyes, and knowing within himself that Keiko would awaken, but that he needed this; he pulled Angel to him and kissed her.  
  
Angel couldn't believe it. The love of her immortal life had kissed her, and she was responding in a way that scared her. Hiei felt passion surge through his body, and it went above and beyond anything he had ever felt with Kurama. They broke apart and Hiei looked at her. She was blushing in a way that Hiei had thought impossible for someone so many millennia old. She smiled at him. Then, she grew two inches and aged three years.  
  
The red gaze met the blue gaze and the two demons moved as one. Hiei forgot Keiko and Kurama and thought only of Angel. Angel dropped her selfish resistance to emotion and let herself enjoyed Hiei's caresses. And in the window a black cat with golden eyes barfed up the tuna he'd eaten for dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
The morning sun shone through the windows and fell upon Angel's sleeping form and the fire demon watching her. The night had been full of passion and Hiei dreaded its end. He felt no guilt about betrayal, for it was nothing short of destiny to him. He wished he could talk to Yukina, but he wasn't sure that she would understand. He didn't want to hurt Keiko, though it might be best for her to be single and get her priorities straight.  
  
Angel.she was always unpredictable. Hiei loved her, but there was still the issue of killing Kurama, and Hiei didn't want to be with Angel unless he could focus entirely on her. Well, it a depended on whether she would have him or not.  
  
Hiei got up, sans clothing and proceeded to close the windows. That was how Angel saw him when she woke up. His body was outlined by the sun, his hair gleamed, and her mind filled with memories of the night before. Angel was not certain how Hiei had learned of her love for him, or why he had acted on it, and what about Keiko? Didn't he love her even a little? Angel tried, but she could not keep these thoughts from her mind, but it was impossible. Yes, she loved Hiei, no; she did not know what to do about it.  
  
Fortunately, the destruction of Kurama's happiness was at hand to distract her from spending too much time puzzling over the quiet demon who was now her lover. She watched as he stared out the window, intently studying cat barf on the outside sill. Feeling Angel's eyes on him, Hiei turned around when he knew that she was looking at something else, and he flitted behind her. When she heard the noise, she looked to the window, but not seeing Hiei there, she looked behind her.  
  
When Angel found Hiei with her eyes, he shocked her by kissing her with even more passion than the night before. Angel stiffened, but Hiei kissed her more and more deeply until she relaxed. The black and white haired fire demon knew that in spite of Angel's incredible beauty she had never truly been loved in the physical sense. Hiei was not used to being the dominant, Kurama had always taken that role, but Hiei was enjoying it. Hiei loved Angel in a way that frightened him, yet he knew with certainty that he wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Angel was wrapped in a tangle of robes and she laughed with joy as her clothing confounded Hiei's efforts. He frowned at her, but she would not help him. He wanted it, he had to come and get it. Just as the passionate fire demon found his way to her soft skin, a small explosion was heard coming from down the hall. Angel flew to her feet, remembering finally the potion she had been working on. The potion that could be the cure for Keiko's poison, the potion that Angel wished desperately that she could forget making.  
  
It did not appear that her memory would be going blank any time soon so she hurried to the chamber, wisps of darkness trying vainly to cling to her nearly naked body. Hiei followed her concernedly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what made the noise, given the sadness seeping from Angel's gaze. He wanted to tell her to forget it and come back to the library and let him love her, only the words refused to come out. He could feel the end of their romance creeping along the walls, waiting to tear them apart.  
  
Angel burst into the room with her customary burst of energy sending things flying. She looked around quickly, sweeping the room for major changes before she scanned it for minuscule disruptions. A book had been knocked over, crashing into some volatile spell components, which had made the explosion. Fortunately, the potion had not been harmed or disturbed. Unfortunately, Angel could see tiny paw prints in the thick dust covering every inch of her laboratory, and she remembered the cat barf that Hiei had found. Lali, a serving girl, had been talking about a black cat with...golden eyes... The shadows that had caught up with her, that were trying to hide her body from Hiei's view, were almost dislodged in Angel's haste.  
  
Someone had been in the tower while she was occupied with...other interests. And that someone should have known better than to mess with her on a bad day. The tall sorceress gave a sharp wave of her hand and three shadows detached themselves from the rest in the corners of the room. They slid along the floor in front of Angel, and then rose up, becoming fully functional three dimensional servants. Their forms were hidden by the thick black robes they wore. They gave Hiei the chills.  
  
"Find the one responsible for this," Angel swept her hand over the black mark from the explosion, "and bring them to me, alive, but in pain." The shadowy specters bowed once and then vanished to complete their objective. Angel knew who they would bring, and she was quite eager to hear the intruder's excuses. It would be quite an exciting interrogation. But, Angel turned to look at Hiei; it would signify the complete end of her relationship with the cocky fire demon. She would never see him again, not even in passing, and he and Keiko would be happy together.  
  
End Chapter Six - Brief Happiness  
  
Thank you for reading this fic. I'm currently taking votes: Hiei and Angel or Hiei and Keiko. I would also appreciate suggestions for lemons scenes and punishments for Kurama. Any chapters resulting would be posted on Adultfanfiction.net if they're too "citrusy" for ff.net. Thanks again! I can be reached at: kohakufrost@yahoo.com. R&R!!!! 


	7. The End

Blurring the Lines  
  
7 The End  
  
All basic disclaimers apply; I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All ideas and original characters used are property of Beware of Mage and Tsuki Ryu Productions. Oh, yeah I don't own any of the lyrics I print; I just think they add a nicely atmospheric touch, and belong to musicians whose music I adore. Have fun reading!! Kohaku Frost  
  
Hello! I haven't been able to update as often as I would like to, But here's Chapter 7. R&R!!!!  
  
I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
  
Never again no  
No never again  
  
'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go  
  
But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show  
  
Never again no  
No never again  
  
'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go  
  
I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
  
Never again no  
No never again  
  
'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go  
  
"You're A God" Vertical Horizon  
  
Kurama walked the halls silently, desperate for news of Keiko's death. It had been long enough for the poison to take effect; so where was Hiei, declaring his foolishness for loving a fragile human? Vowing to never leave him, and possibly open to a three-some with Yusuke. And, Hiei would never leave, or get angry again.  
  
But, until the spy returned, Kurama could not put any more of his plans in action. And that spy was young and stupid and likely to get caught. Kurama sighed. Some things couldn't be helped.  
  
Hiei wanted so badly to be a mind reader in that moment, that it made him ache inside. Angel was completely detached from him and the exquisite love they had shared through the night, and he could see none of her thoughts expressed on her face. He guessed correctly that the intruder was a spy of Kurama's, since she normally loathed torture. A strange trait in a demon to be sure. But...it just made him love her more. He steeped forward, his body clothed and shadowed by the darkness that had attached itself to him after he had made love to Angel. Slowly, gently, he reached out with his clawed fingers to stroke her cheek, then turned her face to him.  
  
"Angel...what is happening? I want you close...not distant like this. Come back to me..." Hiei had the shock of his life as he saw the tears well up in the Sorceress's eyes. He had never seen nor even known of her to cry.  
  
"Hiei....what would you do if I could give Keiko back to you, awake and unchanged? Within the next day or two, even?" Angel pulled away from him, though it killed her inside to do so. She didn't want to know what he would say. All life was suffering. Birth, childhood, adolescence, adulthood, middle age... Those were mere phases of her life, unimportant and filled with trivial details, the only things worth remembering were what she had learned. With every breath she took, her pain was continued and often increased. She lost everything that ever meant anything to her, when she became immortal. It is not a fate she would wish on her most hated enemy. Her suffering would never end. In time, she could no longer remember why people enjoy life so much. Then, someone walked into her life, someone who trapped her with their eyes and burned her with the fire she had long since thought put out, and, even though she knew it would only end in the greatest pain of her life, she started to breathe again. This was the thought screaming in Angel's soul, driving her to pull away from Hiei, to damn her heart to emptiness.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"Last night I was working on a potion to restore her body and soul... But then you showed up and I....I just wanted to...to feel again...to be mortal..." Hiei gracefully caught her as she gracelessly fell forward, her shoulders softly shaking, so that nothing could make her smile, not even the thought of interrogating the spy could ease her pain. Slowly and with infinite care, Hiei smoothed back her hair, whispered his love in her slightly pointed ear, convinced her that she was the one he wanted.  
  
"Waken Keiko, by all means, do so. But I will remain with you. That part of me which became human will belong to her, but the rest of me is yours, now and always. I am tired of blurring the lines between human and demon. I want to accept what I am, and that is what you do for me." It was the single, longest speech Hiei had ever made, and it shocked him by its unconscious eloquence. But, the most important fact was that it was also the most honest thing he had ever said. He sealed his promise with a kiss, and then they waited for the shadow servants to return, and eagerly anticipated the interrogation.  
  
Kurama was unprepared to see Hiei in his bedroom at the Minamino residence, and was especially shocked to see the very dead, very mangled form of his neko-demon servant dangling from his hand. The once perfect red-head flinched as he heard the door behind him close softly and felt the malevolent aura of the one being he feared more than any.  
  
"Angel!" He spat the name like a foul curse, but the Queen of Shadows merely smiled with a feline hunger in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, Kurama. This is Hiei chance for vengeance. But never fear...I'll get my kicks in once you're dead." Kurama recalled that Angel was an unofficial agent of Spirit World, and held a set of the Keys to the Afterlife. As his realization of this appeared on his face, he began to shake. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Angel's seductive, shadowed laughter echoing through his mind.  
  
Keiko Ukimora woke from a long sleep in her bed in her home, slowly remembering all that had happened: Hiei, Kurama, Angel... The last weeks slipped through her mind like sand through a child's fingers, and without asking, she knew.  
  
Hiei was gone, and lost to her forever.  
  
Strangely, this knowledge did not hurt her. On the contrary, she felt free and relieved, and she instinctively knew that he and the tall, blonde demon were together. This made her glad, and she sighed as she relegated her love for Hiei into that chapter of her life now over: the time she was aware of the Rekai Tentai. Keiko resolved to finish college, and in her mind was a growing thought of writing a book about her adventures.  
  
All I can say is that she was twenty-three years old when Demon Soul made the bestseller's list, the same year she won a Pulitzer Prize in drama for the stage adaptation.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was fired as Spirit Detective and condemned to spend eternity in Hell for his role in poisoning Keiko. All involved felt this punishment was fair enough, although it barely satisfied Hiei's vengeance. Angel soothed his ruffled fur by creating a radio that could tune in on Yusuke's screams from the bowels of Hades. This was a present most gleefully received.  
  
Hiei and Angel were married in Spirit World by Koenma himself, and thought they chose not to have children; they lived happily until Hiei's death seven millennia later. Angel reacted to this calmly, then she returned the Keys to Koenma and flew away, disappearing into the darkest wilderness of Makai, never to be seen again.  
  
Finis  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, this is the first fic I have ever finished, and I am happy with the result. Comments and flames welcome. 


End file.
